Eddy
' Eddy' is the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Bio Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy is possibly paranoid and has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. And he cares for Stuingtion's Engines to the point he'll stand up for them when they are insulted or belittled. The most prominent one is in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing. One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. Skills and Abilities Intelligence: Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. And can create effective stink-bombs. While not as smart as Edd when it comes to straight up intelligence, Eddy does indeed possess a wide and immensely varied knowledge of pop culture. Several times throughout the series he has made references to not only famous movies/actors/directors but also to more sophisticated historical individuals such as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and Mikhail Baryshnikov. However in the series, Eddy's intelligence improves to the point where he is about to help the team come up with attack plans when fighting the villains. Juggling: Eddy is a very capable juggler, as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large and/or bulky, in the air. Marksmanship: Eddy has also shown some good marksmanship with his yo-yo and energy fail. And even when using a blaster. Lightsaber Combat: '''Eddy never got in touch with a Lightsaber until The Blue Ruby and The Black Pearl had revealed a map to a secret location where some treasures of the First Alicorns of Equestria was kept, aswell as their Lightsabers, as Queen Dust Sparkle's called out to Eddy. Then when the villains came, Eddy ignited the Lightsaber and displayed outstanding Lightsaber combat. Then when Eddy began training in the Jedi temple under the eye of Queen Novo, Eddy favored to use '''Form V: Shien/Djem So, Form VI: Niman, and''' Form VII: Jyro/Vapaad''' as his main combat forms. Which he used efficiently. And was able to hold his ground against Bradey O'Diesel. Force Skills: Main Weaponry * His own Yo-yo * Energy Fail * PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Blue Crossguard Saberstaff Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Selfish Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Brothers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:The Resistance